


Lucky

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [154]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:43:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint is a vet and Phil keeps on bringing hurt animals to his clinic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

There was this one guy that Clint always tries to catch. Kate says his name is P. Coulson - no other information because he’s in, he drops off the hurt stray, goes back out and doesn’t come back until the minute before Kate has to lock up - long after Clint’s gone home.

Well tonight, Clint was going to stay until he talked to the man. He was going to ask if he could know what happened to  _this_  stray and all other strays before it. Clint wasn’t trying to point fingers, but the evidence is right in front of him. Strays brought in by this P. Coulson guy are more than often hit by cars. Tonight’s casualty was a dog, obviously a stray if the filth covering him was anything to go by. Poor dog’s been hit pretty hard by a car.

Clint doesn’t care anymore if he lost the most stable source of income he’s had all year. He had to talk to this P. Coulson guy to fucking ease up on the accelerator and try using the brakes sometimes.

"Excuse me. Hello?" A voice broke through Clint’s concentration. He paused running his hand through the dog’s hair that he looked up at Clint with an inquiring whine.

Clint gave the dog one last pet before he stood up to meet this P. Coulson character himself before he closed up the clinic. He slipped through the blinds separating the reception area and the examination room and almost froze completely.

The guy standing in front of him wasn’t gorgeous like any of Clint’s friends were - not by a long shot - but the man in front of him sported a very finely made suit - accenting what Clint is sure to be lean muscle quietly hidden. And the man’s eyes were a piercing blue, the hues of the shade playing. Combine all that with the man’s confidence in the way he stood, like there is nothing in this room he couldn’t use to take down a thug twice his size, well, let’s just say Clint is sold.

"Are you Mr. P. Coulson?" Clint asked, he had to remain on topic tonight. No matter how attracted Clint is, the guy still needs a talking to in proper driving. The guy nodded in affirmation, jerky but still a nod. "Right this way please."

"Are you Dr. Barton?" Coulson asked. 

"I am. Is there a problem Mr. Coulson?" Clint tried his hand at the bitchiest voice he had. It seemed to work since Coulson had cast his glance at the floor before responding.

"No. And please, call me Phil."

Clint chose to hum in his head instead of out loud. 

"Is the dog alright?" Phil asked,  a little too relaxed for someone who ran over a dog.

"He’s going to be when he’s in the right care." Clint answered truthfully. No sense trying to sugarcoat irresponsibility like this after all. "He’s broken 3 ribs, his left hind leg is also broken, and he has a concussion. No internal bleeding though." Clint explained. "You’re lucky that all this was what he got after you ran him over and practica-"

"Wait." Clint did. "You think  _I_  did this?”

Clint frowned at the man. What a ridiculous thing to ask. especially when the answer is obviously a yes. The evidence was right there staring at Clint in the face and this ‘Phil’ character obviously ran those poor animals over. Right? 

"Didn’t you?" Clint heard himself ask.

Phil shook his head. “I was um- I can’t really tell you because going into details might put you and your business at risk, but short story is that I was chasing some bad guys and  _they_  ran over the dog hoping to get me distracted long enough to escape.”

"So you’re a cop?" 

"You could say that."

"And the other animals you brought in?"

"Either the same thing happened or I just found them lying on the side walk, Poor things."

Clint studied the man closely. Phil was looking at the sleeping dog on the examination table. Sincerity washing over him.

"I’m sorry. For jumping to conclusions."

Phil smirked, and the lines next to his eyes crinkled perfectly. “It’s a reasonable conclusion.”

"Not a very fair one though."

Phil walked over to the dog and petted it. Running his hand behind the dog’s ear.

"If you don’t mind me asking… what do you do with the stray animals that you bring in after you take them again?"

Phil looked up. “That depends. I have a few friends and coworkers willing to adopt pets and if I can’t find anyone, I bring them to a shelter.”

Clint nodded his approval. Phil was a good guy after all. “What about him? What are you planning to do with him?”

"I think I’m gonna keep him. Living alone gets lonely nowadays." Phil reasoned sincerely. "Besides, I’m going to need him if I want to see you again." He smiled at Clint. The doctor almost rolled his eyes in fond amusement but chose to just shake his head with a chuckle. 

"Well then, He’s going to need a name." Clint said in an attempt to distract Phil from his flirting.

"I think I’ll call him… Lucky."

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/106919037826/i-think-i-spent-more-time-on-the-road-than-i-did)


End file.
